


Snakes With Sins

by mercutiglo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, i crave good peter/rita content, movies - Freeform, the relationship is not the focus here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Rita called and much to Juno's dismay, Peter enjoys socializing with Rita so of course it had to be movie night.





	Snakes With Sins

If Peter hadn't been in his apartment when Rita called, Juno may have managed to make up some shitty excuse to not have Rita over for movie night. 

But Peter was in his apartment, and snatched his phone out of his hand when he heard the loud telltale "Mistah Steel!" from the other end of the line.

"Rita! My dear, how are you?! Juno refuses to tell me how you are when I ask him." Peter is making faces and leaning away while Juno frantically grabs at his phone in Peter's hand. 

"Oh you know, Mista Nureyev, just as fine as usual. How've you been?" Peter stood up to continue to keep Juno's phone out of the shorter one's reach.

"You know, Rita, I've been doing just lovely. What prompted your call this fine evening?"

"Well, I mean, it doesn't much matter, I won't interrupt your evening-"

"Rita I can assure you you're not interrupting. Why'd you call?"

He heard a big sigh from the other end of the line. "Well, I don't know if Mista Steel has told ya before, but sometimes - especially after he goes out on more intense cases and needs some time to relax - we'll have movie nights and I'll bring some microwave popcorn and drink some wine and just watch some sappy movies and Mista Steel cries almost every time but really I was just calling to see if he wanted to have one of those because I've been really stressed out recently because my sister just came into town with her fiance and well she's nice enough but I don't really know if she's good enough for my sister because sometimes she just frankly gets on my nerves and she wears just like a lot of black and just like I mean you've met me Mista Nureyev if you thought I was vibrant and colorful you should see her she's like a rainbow puked glitter all over everything and I'm so sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?" Juno was able to hear Rita's voice through the phone and was able to watch as Peter's eyes got bigger and bigger, never truly being subjected to the full Rita monologue before, keeping his laughter as Peter's pleasant, mocking smile went away a bit to replace his smug expression with one of worry for Rita. "But again, as I said, totally not necessary, I won't ruin you guys' night, I-"

"Rita, nonsense, nonsense, that's perfectly alright." He started side eyeing Juno, silently telling more than asking whether or not it would be alright if Rita came over. "We really weren't up to anything tonight, we didn't have any plans, so as long as you don't mind if I join you for this movie night-" Juno starts furiously shaking his head and renews his efforts to try and grab his phone back '- you're more than welcome to come over. We'll see you shortly, Rita. Bye." He heard her somewhat hesitant "bye" from the other end of the call before he ended the call and calmly handed Juno's phone back to him. "What's the matter Juno? Twitchy without your comms? There have been studies out about people's addictions to their comms, maybe you've got a bit of a problem."

"Nureyev I can barely function this thing and you know that but that's not the point here. What the hell was that? I thought we were going to-"

"Going to what, Juno? Sit on your couch all evening with nothing even on the television while you slowly nodded off while moping about your life? I think bringing Rita over is a much better solution, it means we'll actually be doing something, and did you hear the poor woman? She needs to get away from her family, and she's obviously suffering. I'm sure it can't be as bad as you make it seem."

"Peter, I think you have no idea what you're getting yourself into, and if you ever mention anything that happens to anyone besides me and Rita, I may just have to kill you, even though I don't want to. Got it?" 

Nureyev seemed extremely put off by the threat. It was a simple movie night, how bad could it really end up being? 

\----

Rita showed up half an hour later with the largest box of microwaveable bags of popcorn Peter had ever seen, hair all in a mess, and a look of panic in her eyes. Juno opened the door, and immediately took the box of popcorn and set aside while holding her shoulders. "Rita, you look like more of a mess than usual. And that's coming from me. Are you okay?"

Rita's tired expression morphed into one of exhausted anger. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just really understand why I moved to the other side of the planet. Like I was always sort of like "why am I doing this this is silly" but right now? I'm so glad I moved." She shook her head and tried to smile, politely pulling Juno's hands off of her shoulders. "Let's just enjoy some movies and I can complain alllllllllllllllllllllll about them afterwords. Did ya pick one out already? What kind of movie we watchin?"

As Rita moved to take her shoes off, Juno shot a look over her towards Nureyev. "You know, Peter actually picked a movie for us today, since he's the guest today. What are we watching today, Peter?"

Peter glared back at Juno, changing to a smile once Rita straightened back up and brought her enourmous box of popcorn into Juno's kitchen. "I'm sure if Mista Nureyev is picking it'll be something action filled, right Mista Peter?"

"Absolutely, Rita. My goodness, sometimes you know me better than I know myself." He grabbed a random title off the shelf behind him, hoping that it would be something filled with action. "I thought we might watch "Snake With Sins." Provided, you know, that that isn't already one that you've watched before. Is it, Juno?" He turned the pressure back onto Juno, a sly smile creeping onto his lips. 

"You know I actually don't think we've watched that one before, have we Rita?" The beginning sounds of popping were coming from the kitchen, causing Juno to repeat himself more loudly. "Rita, have we watched "Snake with Sins" before?"

"Uh, I don't think so, Mista Steel." Muffled sounds of Rita dropping something and cursing under her breath came from the kitchen under the popping. "Mista Peter, I hope you like a lot of salt and butter on your popcorn. And by a lot I mean a lot."

Peter put in the movie as Juno called to Rita "Please don't make a mess, I just cleaned the kitchen the other day."

"Mista Steel I don't believe that you've ever cleaned a single surface in this apartment so there's no need to lie to me about that. And I'm perfectly fine at things, I never make a mess." She brought a giant bowl of popcorn into the living room as the menu popped up for the movie, an image of a large cobra head staring intimidatingly at the camera, reflected in it's huge eyes some various stills from the movie, showing the two main characters getting into some fights, traveling across the Martian desert, and seemingly sharing some deep looks with each other. The tagline along the bottom of the screen read 'Seven deadly sins, so little time.'

"Juno, do you actually know what this movie is about? It was on your shelf," Peter asked as he hit the button to start the movie. 

Juno had grabbed the case for the movie, reading the description from the back of it aloud: "Two intrepid young men, Soren and Stafan, have become deeply involved with the Martian mafia - and each other. To prove themselves to the Boss, they have to complete a series of quests - once for each of the seven deadly sins. But they're called Deadly Sins for a reason. Will the two make it out alive, or will their dedication cause them to crumble?" Juno looked up at Peter. "I honestly have no recollection of getting this from anyone, but if I had to guess, I would blame Mick for leaving it here one time, this seems right up his alley." The loud blare of the opening music prevented any more conversation on the topic, revealing the two main characters in a dark basement.

 

The next two hours were filled with a surprising amount of entertainment from what at first looked to be a terrible movie. The two characters ended up having to go on an adventure and while on this adventure, had to do different remarkable feats that would make it back to the Boss's ears no matter where on the planet they were. They had to find some creative ways to make them count, but on each of the different feats they received a call that said they were fine, to go onto the next sin. The only one that posed them any problems was Lust, their final sin, and the final test of where their dedication lay - with each other, or with the mafia, with the Snakes. Rita had been on her comms at one point during the movie, invariably looking up a summary of whether or not this movie was going to end happily or not, so she was prepared for the next series of events when the sun started setting over Olympus Mons. Juno was getting a little sniffly, not enough that Peter really noticed, since he was very invested in how this movie was going to end. The final scene was set just outside of Hyperion City, where the Snakes were based out of. They were driving towards the city, but Soren, who was driving, stopped their car. They had been given a time limit on this final task, and they needed to have it done before midnight that night. The conversation they had was the typical "What if we just left?" that wasn't entirely uncommon in movies of thi sort. They had been close at the start of the movie, but they had only grown closer throughout, and it seemed as though now the thought of possibly not making it into the snakes, or being separated in the final stages of the initiation process, was all too much for them. "We could run away to the outer ring, people would notice if we disappeared, yeah, but we could start over, we could do whatever we wanted, live honest lives for once." Stafan makes a move as though he's going to let Soren drive away by himself, preferring to just finish the initiation than to try and uproot his entire life. Soren made a dramatic speech, bringing up all the points during their adventure where he did things for Stafan instead of for himself, all the times he tried to make things easier for him, causing it to be harder for himself. The different scenes from throughout the movie were flashing back as he spoke, slowly but simultaneously showing the two men falling further and further in love. The last thing that was shown before the screen faded to black was Stafan getting back into the car, and the car turning around and dust billowing up behind them as they drove away from the sunset, away from Hyperion City, and on towards their new future together.

Peter leaned back, not realizing how he had unconsciously leaned forward. "Well, that was really something wasn't it?" Peter was sitting in the middle, so Rita tapped on his right shoulder, pulling his attention to her side. She didn't say anything, but merely pointed to the other side of Peter where Juno was sitting. Well, less sitting, more slumped into the corner of the couch with his shirt sleeves pulled over his hands, trying to get the tears out of his eyes, sniffling loudly. "Oh no, Juno, are you alright?"

Juno looked up, his eyes puffy but with passionless rage behind them. "Don't you say a word of this to anyone!"

Peter leaned over to hug Juno, who didn't actively push him away, but also didn't reciprocate. "What's wrong, Juno?"

"I like happy endings! But they make me emotional! That's why I told you to say no to movie night!" Juno hid his face in his hands again. 

Peter looked over towards Rita. "Does this usually happen?" She just nodded, grabbing the popcorn bowl and bringing it back over to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone for a minute. "Juno, there's nothing wrong with happy endings making you emotional. It just means you're still more human than I thought you were, because I thought you were emotionally hard as steel too." Peter hugged Juno closer as he gave a light laugh at Peter's joke. "Rita dear?"

"Yeah Mista Peter?"

"You wanna pick a good comedy for us next? I think that movie got a little serious."

"It'd be my pleasure, Mista Peter."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, thanks for reading this ooc mess, I just knew as soon as Juno got teary at the Lighthouse, there had to be emotional happy ending movie nights with Rita.
> 
> Also, I realize they probably don't still have DVDs or anything, but you know what, it was convenient for the story, so I mean, maybe Netflix turned evil and that's why DVDs persist.
> 
> This is unbeta'd per usual so feel free to let me know if you see something wrong.
> 
> Feel free to kudos and comment if you liked it, and read some other stuff I wrote if you liked this one!


End file.
